Cold Touch
by Midnight'ssong22
Summary: "My name is Yugi Moto. I am 16 years old and I attend Domino High. I have three friends. Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Currently I'm single. I seem like a pretty normal kid right? Not exactly."  Ever heard of Frigophobia? YamiXYugi. Yaoi, don't like, don't read
1. Unique Condition

**Cold Touch**

**By: Midnight'ssong22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any other manga/anime for that matter.**

**A/N: I will warn you now that the begining is kind of angsty. So beware.**

**-O-**

**Yugi's POV**

My name is Yugi Moto.

I am 16 years old and I attend Domino High School. I live with my grandfather who owns a game shop in downtown Domino City.

I have three friends. Joey, Tristan, and Tea. And currently I'm single.

I seem like a pretty normal kid right?

Not exactly.

You see I have a unique condition. It's a mental condition called Frigophobia. And yes, Frigophobia is a word no matter what Microsoft Word says.

Frigophobia is a unique condition which means that I have a phobia or fear of cold. Sounds strange, right? I mean you don't hear 'I'm afraid of the cold,' every day. Some people might even say that such a fear is ridiculous. And eight years ago I would have agreed with them.

But then again, eight years ago the accident happened.

It had been a very cold winter day in the middle of December. My parents and I had just gotten a tree for Christmas and we were heading home in my dad's van.

The first mistake was driving on the back roads to get home. Roads that hadn't been cleared enough after the snow.

The second mistake was the fact we were driving at night.

The third mistake was that neither my mother nor father were wearing seatbelts. They must've thought seatbelts weren't necessary since it was only a short five minute drive.

It was these factors that not only caused the accident but the death of my parents.

I mean it's not like my father would have known that if he had just driven on the highway then the car wouldn't have slid over the side of the small road.

It's not like we knew that if we had just waited to get the tree the next day, the roads wouldn't have been as slick as they were that night.

And it's not like my parents expected that the first time they decided not to wear seatbelts, they wouldn't ever make it home.

But because they didn't know these things, the car slid off the side of the road and ran into a tree. The windshield broke and my parents died instantly from the impact. But of course, I didn't know this till later.

I was amazingly left unharmed but I was trapped in the backseat, pinned underneath pieces of the crushed car. I remember crying, trying in vain to shake my parents awake. But they wouldn't move and their skin was cold.

I sat there, in complete silence except for my own sobbing, and I slowly grew colder and colder. I had had no blankets and the thin jacket I had worn before was not protecting me from the cold.

I heard sirens in the distance and a bright light flashed in. The first thing I saw were my hands, which had almost turned blue from cold. And the second thing I saw was the snow that had come in through the windshield, stained with blood.

Finally, I passed out and the next thing I knew, I was lying in the hospital, my grandfather Solomon standing over me with tears in his eyes.

It was then I found out my parents were dead.

I was in the hospital for three weeks, being treated for frostbite and hypothermia. I was kept in the warm hospital building until I was finally allowed to leave with my grandfather to go to Domino City with him.

But as soon as the doors opened and the cold air was let in I started shaking uncontrollably, fear overtaking me.

I sunk to the floor, visions of the accident filling my head. Going back to my parents' cold hands and the unbearable cold that overtook me in that car. I passed out there on the hospital floor.

I was diagnosed with Frigophobia right afterwards and they kept me in the hospital for another two weeks, finally letting me go on the warmest day of the season, wrapping me in multiple layers of clothes.

Ever since then, I've never gone out during winter. I spend first semester of school at home, being home schooled by my grandfather and then I go to regular school when it gets warmer. For eight years I've lived like this. Never opening the refrigerator, never going ice skating, never eating ice cream. I can't even do the thing I used to love most in the snow.

I loved snow angels. But now I refuse to even look at them.

I'm just too afraid.

-O-

**Regular POV**

"Class we have a new student today," said the science teacher in a monotonous voice, "His name is Yami Atemu."

Yugi looked up, his eyes widening as he watched the new student enter the classroom. They looked like twins!

They both had hair that was spiked with golden streaks but Yami had more streaks then Yugi and Yugi had a bang in front of his face. They both were also very short, neither being over 5'3''. But Yugi had big amethyst eyes while the new student had crimson orbs. And while Yugi's skin was a pale white, he had nice tanned skin.

The new student, Yami, smiled at the rest of the class and Yugi swore he could see hearts appear in all the girls' eyes.

Yugi, after recovering from the shock of seeing the lookalike, finally turned away, looking back out the window at the warm spring day. He looked down for a second to look at his gloved hands.

Even when the air conditioning was on he'd start to feel a little panicked, so he always took a jacket and gloves to school. He always wore jeans and long sleeved shirts even while all the other students were wearing shorts and t-shirts.

Yugi didn't even notice that Yami had taken the seat next to him until he heard the baritone voice beside him, "Hey, mind if I'm your lab partner?"

Yugi jumped, turning to face the crimson eyed boy.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" he chuckled quietly and Yugi felt his cheeks slightly redden from embarrassment.

"No," Yugi replied with a slight pout trying to hide his obvious blush.

Yami just chuckled again, turning his attention to the lesson.

Yugi watched him for a few seconds before turning his own gaze to the front of the class. He noticed a few girls look back at him with jealousy in their eyes.

'_Probably angry that I get to sit next to the sexy new student,' _he stopped mid-thought, his eyes widening, '_Wait… Did I just think 'sexy'?'_

Yugi blushed again, making sure to turn his head away so no one could see. He watched Yami out of the corner of his eye, making sure the other hadn't noticed his movement.

For the rest of the class, Yugi did his best to pay attention to the lesson but found himself taking many quick glances at the boy beside him.

He couldn't help noticing the tight black shirt that clung to Yami's skin, showing off the muscle underneath. He also could not help but notice how attracting the boy was altogether.

By the time the bell rang, Yugi had retained less than half the lesson and had no doubt that he'd need to study hard that night to catch up.

He stood up, packing his things but then he dropped his notebook, said notebook spilling all its contents onto the floor.

"Aw man," he muttered, kneeling down and picking up the scattered papers. A few of the girls in the back walked past him, stepping on as many of Yugi's papers as they could and the guys that followed them scattered them.

"What jerks," Yami said kneeling down as well to help Yugi pick up the papers.

After picking up the scattered sheets, Yami handed them to the smaller and Yugi quickly stuffed them in the notebook. By the time he had put all the stuff in his backpack, the class had emptied, leaving the two boys alone.

"Thanks," Yugi said quietly as they headed out the door and into the crowded hallway.

"No problem," Yami replied, "Lunch is next, right? Do you think you could show me where the cafeteria is?"

"Sure," said Yugi leading the way.

"By the way, to make a formal introduction: My name is Yami Atemu and you are?"

"Yugi. Yugi Moto," Yugi replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Yugi Moto," Yami said, holding out his hand.

Yugi reached out with his own, gloved hand and shook his, giving the taller a bright smile.

They soon got into the cafeteria and Yugi showed Yami where to buy lunch before leaving to sit outside with his friends. Like always, he had brought his own lunch, not liking the food and the cold temperature of the cafeteria.

"Hey Yug!" called Joey from the benches they had called home during lunch period. Tea and Tristan were already seated, next to the blond, talking animatedly about something or other.

Yugi sat beside them, shedding himself of his jacket and gloves, now that he was out in the heat of late spring.

None of them asked about the extra clothes, all of them knowing of his condition.

Yugi had his back to the cafeteria building so once again he did not notice Yami until after he spoke in his ear.

"Could I possibly have lunch with you? I don't find any of the other options of seating, satisfying."

Yugi jumped, losing his balance and falling back, dropping his lunch box and landing on the grass at Yami's feet.

"You need to realize that I'm really not _trying _to scare you. It just kind of happens when I speak to you," Yami said with a smirk as Yugi sat as his feet, trying to hide his darkened face.

"Here," Yami said, extending his hand out to Yugi.

Yugi reached up and grabbed it, but reeled back in shock and fear and fell back to the ground.

Images of his frostbit hands from back then flashed through his head before he was able to think straight.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yami asked kneeling down to the ground and looking into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi forced his fear down and managed to stand up and replying yes with a shaky voice. But of course he was far from okay.

Yami's hands had been as cold as ice, sending fear through his system at the touch. The cold immediately reminding him of that night. He hadn't realized that they had been that cold before when they had shook hands. But, before he had been wearing his gloves which he had long since sledded off in the heat.

His friends looked at him in worry but he managed a smile and offered the seat next to him for the confused Yami. Yugi picked up his dropped lunch box and his jacket and gloves. Slipping on the clothes before sitting down himself and taking out his sandwich, trying to act like nothing had happened.

But even he could see his hands shaking as he tried to eat his sandwich.

"Yug, are ya sure you're ok?" asked Joey.

Yugi nodded in reply, quickly changing the subject, "So Yami, when did you move to Domino City?"

Yami watched him for a few seconds before answering, "I moved in during the Christmas break with my dad. We moved here from Egypt."

"Egypt? That's definitely quite a move," Tristan said from his place on the bench across from us.

"Yeah, why'd you guys decide to move here?" Tea asked.

"My dad was born here and we came here to be closer to his family. I was born in Egypt but when my mother died three years ago, my father has wanted to come back to his hometown ever since."

"How long did ya live in Egypt?" Joey asked, obviously intrigued.

"Well, I was born in Egypt but we moved to America when I was 4 and then moved back to Egypt when I was 10. I'm 16 now, and now I'm here."

"Wait," Yugi interrupted, thinking aloud, "That must mean you know how to speak English, Egyptian Arabic, and Japanese! Three whole languages!"

"Yup, it took a while but I eventually learned Japanese after studying it in school for a couple years," Yami replied with a smile.

For the rest of the lunch Yami and Yugi learned more and more about each other. Yugi couldn't help but feel glad that everyone had forgotten about his episode at the beginning of lunch.

He knew that it would be hard being Yami's friend if the other's touch was so cold but he couldn't help but be drawn to him. From his personality to his past to his body.

'_Wait… body? Why do I keep thinking like that?' _Yugi thought to himself, slapping his forehead and once again hiding a developing blush.

"Yugi?" asked Yami from his place next to him, worry filling his eyes.

"It's nothing!" Yugi replied quickly, trying to think up a quick lie "I just forgot to ask the teacher something today. I'll just have to tell him tomorrow."

Yami raised an eyebrow, like he sensed the lie but he let it go, continuing their conversation up until the bell rang that signaled that the final period of the day would be starting.

"What's your last period, Yugi?" asked Yami as they stood up and picked up their stuff.

"Band, you?"

"Looks like I got lucky. I have band next period too."

"Really?" Yugi replied, "What instrument do you play?"

"Baritone. What about you?"

"Flute," Yugi replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Why so red? Embarrassed cause you play such a beautiful instrument? I find no fault in that. I actually think the quiet, beautiful tone fits your personality perfectly."

Yugi felt his cheeks darken to an even darker shade.

They soon came to class and they separated into their different sections. Once again, Yami was introduced to the class and girls once again sat staring with hearts in their eyes. Class was uneventful and afterwards Yugi and Yami bid farewell to each other and left for home.

After a couple weeks, Yugi and Yami became exceptionally close, hanging out between classes, eating lunch together, and even hanging out after school so Yugi could show him the best places in town.

But one day after school, Yugi found himself in a very awkward conversation with Tea on the bus ride home.

"You are so into Yami," she said bluntly after the bus started on the road.

"What?" Yugi exclaimed, knowing that if he had been drinking something he would have spit it out at that instant.

"Come _on, _Yugi! It's _sooo_ obvious you like him," she replied simply.

"But… but I just met him a couple weeks ago! A-and I'm not even gay!"

"How do you know? I've never seen you interested in anyone before! Definitely not any girls from out class."

"I-I don't… Even if I did like him… I mean, he's probably not even gay. And even if he was… what would make you think he would want to go out with me? He has a lot of girls and guys to pick from!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi, it's so obvious he's into you too!" she said exasperated.

"But…" Yugi started but Tea interrupted him.

"Just think about it! I think you two would be really cute together."

Just then the bus stopped, and Yugi quickly hopped off, glad to get away from the bluntness that is Tea.

Yugi walked the short distance to his home, thoughts swirling around in his head with what ifs.

'_Who am I kidding? I do like Yami. But does he like me? What if he just wants me to be his friend? But what if Tea's right and he does like me?'_

He stopped for a second, thinking silently about the possibilities. Then his thoughts veered in another direction.

'_That first day,' _he thought, looking down at his gloved hands, _'His hands were so cold…'_

Yugi trembled just at the thought of the icy grip; it reminded him so much of his parent's cold skin. The fear started traveling through his body and he found himself on the brink of tears. He quickly shook his head of his thoughts, and ran the rest of the way home.

Upon entering, he collapsed on the couch in a heap, his terror quickly fading as he laid there.

He hated it when the fear overtook him. He hated that sometimes the mere thought of cold brought up those haunting images. It made him so vulnerable.

He was about to let the tears fall, when he felt a buzz from his pocket. He easily wriggled his cell phone and answered it with a soft hello.

"Yugi?" asked the familiar warm baritone voice on the other line.

"Oh, hey Yami," Yugi answered shifting on the couch so that he was sitting up, clutching one of the couch pillows to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked, sounding worried.

"I'm, fine. So what's up? Something you need?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come see a concert with me downtown. It has a bunch of various local artists that I heard were pretty good. And we could go grab a pizza or something afterwards."

Yugi thought for a second, torn on whether to go or not. He was still feeling slightly panicked after his little episode but at the same time it sounded like Yami really wanted to go. He didn't want to disappoint him.

"Sure," Yugi finally said.

"Good, it's a date then. I'll pick you up at 6:00 and we'll go straight there. That okay?"

But Yugi stayed quiet, shocked into silence by Yami's word choice.

'_Did he say date?'_

"Yugi?"

"Uh um yeah, th-that's fine Yami. I'll, uh, see you then," Yugi replied slowly.

"Okay, later," Yami replied happily before disconnecting.

Yugi just sat a few more minutes in stunned silence before he finally pulled himself off the couch and went to his room to get ready.

-O-

A/N: So that's the first chapter of Cold Touch. I know it's a very strange idea but I do swear to you that Frigophobia is a real mental condition. I looked it up and read about it specifically to write this story. From what I read, Frigophobia can be caused by anything traumatic that has to do anything with the cold. The condition can range from anything between a mild uncomfortable feeling when out in the cold to something as serious that they would tremble or pass out like Yugi did in the story. It is even possible that just by thinking of the cold, like Yugi did, that they would start to panic. Most people with serious cases would wear multiple layers or never leave the house just to stay away from the cold. Most cases would be treated by some sort of therapy but for the sake of the story Yugi will have to live with his condition for a little while before it's fixed. I'm not going to write therapy scenes in this. That would waste his time, especially when he needs to be with Yami! :)

So please tell me what you think so far! Tell me if it's good enough to keep going or if it sucks so bad that I should just delete now. So please read & review or I'll think you guys just hate it! Thanks! :)


	2. Outcomes of a Date

**Chapter 2: Outcomes of a Date**

**-O-**

"No. Nope. Too flashy. Too simple. No, no, no… Ugh, I don't have anything to wear!" Yugi exclaimed, collapsing on the bed with the stacks of clothes he'd rejected, "Man, I sound like Tea before _she _goes on dates."

Yugi stared a second more at the ceiling before standing and running back to his dresser, searching diligently for the perfect outfit. Finally, he came across a semi tight fitting black short sleeved shirt and long black pants and changed into them quickly. He also slipped on his favorite blue jacket to cover his bare arms from the cold.

He stood in front of the mirror, admiring the outfit he seldom wore. The short sleeves were definitely not a normal choice for him, his choice usually being the clothes that covered the most skin. And his pants, although long, were very thin and barely retained heat.

But surprisingly, he found himself more afraid of what Yami thought of him then the cold at that moment.

He completed the outfit by adding his most prized possession, the Millennium Puzzle. A golden pyramid shaped Egyptian artifact that he had completed himself when his grandfather had given him the pieces after his parents' deaths.

With one more look in the mirror, Yugi finally made his way downstairs to wait for Yami to pick him up at 6:00. He sat down on the couch and looked at his watch, the watch showing he had thirty minutes until Yami would be there.

He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his gloves and slipping them on, not wanting the episode at lunch that first day to reoccur now.

He silently fidgeted on the couch, waiting for the sound of the game shop's doorbell to signal Yami's arrival.

He had already told his grandfather where he was going and Yugi had helped him close up the game shop for the night. Now, Yugi sat with nothing else to do.

His thoughts were jumbled, skipping between different scenarios of what could happen on the 'date'.

Everything from the good, to the bad, to the ugly outcomes. And for some reason, Yugi couldn't keep his mind off the bad and the ugly. Eventually he was ripped from these thoughts when he heard the sound of the bells of the game shop door.

Yugi jumped up, running into the shop and opening the glass door for the male on the other side.

"My, my, someone got dressed for the occasion," Yami smirked.

"It looks like I'm not the only one!" Yugi retorted blushing, taking in Yami's own outfit, consisting of a black tank top and dark blue pants. He was also wearing a dark blue jacket but was wearing it more like a cape that hung around his shoulders.

"You ready?" Yami asked him, flicking his head towards the door.

"Yeah," Yugi replied with a smile, and followed Yami out the door to the other's car.

-O-

The streets of Domino City were packed with people and cars on their way to the concert, and Yugi and Yami found themselves having to park quite a few blocks away. But neither minded the small walking distance, just happy to walk and talk.

The concert was outdoors and there were many small vendors set up with food and drinks. It was pretty much a small festival.

Yugi and Yami made their way up to the front of the crowd where everyone was dancing to the music.

"Care to join me, Yugi?" Yami asked quietly, his mouth at Yugi's ear so that the other could hear. Yugi blushed but nodded his head, taking Yami's hand and quickly joined Yami in the upbeat dance.

Yugi didn't even think he could dance, yet he found himself easily dancing next to Yami, both of them lost in the music and having the time of their lives.

After a while, Yami took Yugi's gloved hand and pulled them out of the throng of people, both boys breathing heavily.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Yugi said smiling up at the taller.

"I'm glad," Yami replied smiling as well, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Yugi, who by now was sweating bullets, quickly slipped off his jacket, wearing only short sleeves in the open for the first time in a long while. He threw the jacket over his shoulder and held it with one hand as he followed Yami to the nearest vendor.

"Two waters please," Yami told the vendor as he pulled out his money.

The vendor opened the cooler and pulled out two cold waters and brought them over to the waiting customers.

Yugi flinched, only now realizing that the waters would be really cold.

"Hey, Yugi!" someone yelled from the vendor next to them. Yugi looked up, watching as Tea ran over to them with a lemonade in hand.

What happened next was definitely not in Yugi's favor.

Tea, who only paid attention to Yugi, didn't notice the guy who she ran into, causing her to lurch forward, her extra-large lemonade splashing out onto Yugi. The extra-large _ice-cold _lemonade.

Yugi cried out in shock, the cold lemonade soaking into his clothes and hair, and the ice hitting his bare skin.

His fear took in before he could attempt control and he found his vision turned to black.

-O-

Cold fingers traveled across Yugi's face, caressing his skin and removing the bangs from his face. His eyes were shut and he could feel himself shaking from the effect of the cold but found himself actually enjoying the cold touch of the person.

"Yugi? Yugi, are you okay? Yugi?"

Yugi slowly blinked his eyes open, taking in the worried crimson eyes of the boy in front of him. Yugi winced and Yami took his hand away from the other's face.

"Yami? Where…" Yugi trailed off, now realizing he was on the couch at the Game Shop.

"After you blacked out I carried you to the car and brought you here. Tea told me not to call the hospital because this has happened before. What was that, Yugi?"

Yugi avoided Yami's gaze, now feeling bad about not telling Yami in the first place.

"Where's Tea now?" Yugi asked avoiding the question.

"She came with me to make sure you were okay. She left a few minutes ago after she made sure you were okay. She also told me to tell you that she was really sorry about what happened," Yami replied, worry still spread across his features, "Are you okay, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi replied slowly, sitting up on the couch, "I-I'm sorry about what happened. I should have told you before about my condition."

"Condition?" Yami asked, sitting next to Yugi on the small couch.

Yugi took a deep breath and then launched into the explanation of his parents' deaths and the phobia that came out of it. Without even realizing it, Yugi allowed a few tears escape and Yami put his arm around him, pulling the smaller to his chest.

Yugi flinched when Yami's cold fingers came into contact with his skin and Yami pulled back, concern showing in his eyes.

"S-sorry, your hands are so cold, they kind of remind me of you-know-what," Yugi replied quietly, tears escaping again, but this time out of frustration at his own fear.

Yami swiped his hand across Yugi's face, wiping the hot tears away with the back of his hand, not allowing his touch to linger so that Yugi wouldn't feel the cold.

"I'm really sorry Yami. I should have told you before but I was afraid you'd think that such a fear would be stupid and laugh at me for it."

"I would never! Yugi, you should know that I wouldn't do that to-" Yami replied.

But Yugi cut him off, "I know, but it's happened before and I just wanted to be your friend and I… I'm sorry, I made you worry."

Yami nodded, "I understand Aibou, but there is no need for you to apologize."

Yugi looked down, once again not looking Yami in the eye and he heard Yami sigh in frustration, "Yugi, may I borrow one of your gloves?"

Yugi looked up at Yami in confusion but Yami just gave him his signature smirk before he held out his hand for the glove. Yugi, after a few more seconds, looked down again and then took off his right glove and gave it to the other.

Yugi watched Yami slip on the glove himself and suddenly Yami's gloved hand grabbed onto Yugi's chin and gently tipped his face up to look at him. After accomplishing this, Yami swiftly kissed Yugi on the lips; temporarily tasting the smaller.

Yugi tensed in shock, and as soon as he registered what was happening it was already over and Yugi looked up at Yami with a dark blush covering his face.

"I must say you look good in red," Yami smirked and Yugi felt his cheeks heating up even more.

"Wh-why did you…"

"Because I like you Yugi, a lot," Yami replied, "Actually I think I could go as far as to say I love you Yugi."

Yami snaked his arm around Yugi's waist, pulling the smaller into him again, but doing so without coming into contact with Yugi's skin.

Yugi sat frozen on Yami's lap, unable to move, let alone talk. He started to feel Yami shake and Yugi tilted his head up to look at Yami, noticing that Yami's eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched.

Yugi then realized that Yami probably took his silence as a rejection but Yugi couldn't bring himself to say anything. His mind danced between choices.

He knew that he loved Yami. Yami was the only thing he ever thought of anymore but at the same time the combination of his fear and Yami's cold touch would be hard to deal with. Could he ask so much from Yami as to never let the other touch him? What kind of relationship would that be?

Yugi was torn, but he knew that Yami wouldn't take his silence much longer. Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest, "I love you too, Yami." He said quietly, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Yami's shirt.

He felt Yami relax beneath him and heard Yami exhale a breath in relief.

"But because of my fear, how would it work? It'd be a lot better if you could find someone you can actually be with…" Yugi started, allowing his tears to fall again.

"I love _you, _Yugi. Just because you're afraid of my touch, won't make me stop loving you. And maybe, one day, I can help you get over your fear," Yami replied, pulling away from Yugi to get a better look at his face.

Yami reached up with his ungloved hand and started to caress Yugi's face like before. Yugi flinched, but forced himself to focus on Yami instead of the cold. After a few moments he found himself give into the touch, the cold no longer registering.

"See?" Yami whispered in his ear before tilting Yugi's head up and kissing him for a second time. This time Yami allowed his lips to linger a little longer and Yugi found himself melting into the kiss, his arms automatically wrapping around the taller male.

Yami's arms tightened around Yugi's waist before he pulled away, resting his forehead against Yugi's.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, breaking the moment between the two teens.

"Oops, I almost forgot. I ordered some pizza so that when you woke up you'd have something to eat," Yami explained, jumping up and running to the door, returning shorty with a large cheese pizza in hand.

"You think we'll eat this much?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know about you but I can eat about five pieces before I'm full. And I was also preparing to spend the night if I had to if you didn't wake up. This way I'd have cold pizza to have for breakfast!" Yami smirked.

Yugi laughed at his excuse, opening the box and grabbing a piece for himself. Yami sat on the floor, eating his own piece and giving Yugi a smile.

After eating Yugi and Yami just took some time to just sit and talk, giving each other more and more details about their pasts. Yugi telling Yami more about his experiences in Domino City and Yami telling Yugi of his adventures in America and Egypt.

Yugi ran a hand through his hair, finally realizing how sticky his hair had become from the lemonade.

"Yuck," he mumbled as he untangled his fingers from his hair, "I really need to get this lemonade out of my hair."

"Then I should probably go, and let you take a shower," Yami replied, standing.

Yugi felt his spirits fall at the prospect of Yami leaving and he let his eyes travel to the clock in the room. It read 11:00 pm.

"It's getting really late, Yami. If you want, you can stay here for the night," Yugi invited quietly, standing himself.

"Really? It'd be a lot easier than driving all the way home… Sure, I'd love to spend the night. I'll go call my dad and you can go take a shower.

"Okay," Yugi replied, unable to retain the smile that appeared on his face.

-O-

By the time Yugi was out of the shower and in his pajamas it was already 11:30 and he was thankful that he didn't have school the next day.

He quietly walked downstairs, making his way to the couch he had woken up on before. He smiled when he realized that Yami had fallen asleep while reading a magazine, said magazine resting against his chest as he breathed quietly.

Yugi made his way to the small storage closet and pulled out a blanket, taking it back over to the couch and placing it over the sleeping teen.

Yugi then took one last look at the sleeping figure before turning to go back upstairs but he didn't get that far when suddenly the blanket he had just placed over Yami wrapped around Yugi and Yami pulled him onto the couch beside him.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, a blush once again gracing his features.

"I just wanted a good night kiss," Yami replied burying his face into Yugi's wet hair.

Yami then turned Yugi's head toward him and then kissed him swiftly on the lips before allowing the smaller to go.

But Yugi stayed in Yami's embrace a little while longer before finally standing to go to his room.

"Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodnight, Yami," Yugi replied with a smile.

"Aishiteru, Aibou."

-O-

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Yay reviews! Oh and something I found very suprising. In the first 24 hours of publishing the first chapter of this this story, I got more reviews for this story then I've gotten for any other story I've written. Suprising... Maybe I should write for Yugioh more often. And also suprisingly they have been all reviews that like my story! Thank you! The only review that had a complaint was that the formating was making the story harder to read so I changed the formatting for this chapter. So problem solved! :D

Now, this story has turned out to be a lot shorter then expected but there will be one more chapter coming, kind of like an epilogue. So a three-shot it is! Also for those who don't know: 'Aishiteru' is just the japanese translation of 'I love you' and 'Aibou' translates to 'Partner.'

Once again, thanks for everyone who reviewed and please review if you haven't already. Or review again if you want. Whatever works :D. Thanks for reading this far and please make sure you come back for the final chapter too. :D


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**-O-**

**Yugi's POV**

It's been quite a few months since then. School went by quickly and the summer spent with Yami and my other friends was the best. The new school year started in the fall, and for the first time I was actually able to attend Domino High in the slightly cooler weather.

But now, winter has finally arrived and I find myself standing quietly in front of the game shop door, watching the still falling snow pile up on the ground.

Ever since that day, I made a promise to myself that I'd go outside the first snowfall of the year, but now as I'm standing here, I feel the fear creep into my mind. My body starts to tremble and I have to hold on to the doorframe for support. My eyes start to tear up and my breath comes out in short gasps. But just when I think I might have to give up on going out, I feel strong arms encircle my waist, and I'm pulled back into Yami's chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this Aibou?" he whispers in my ear, "You can always wait till next snowfall."

I shake my head, my conviction only growing stronger, with his arms wrapped around me.

"Okay, when you're ready," he replies, shifting positions so he now has his arm around my shoulders and was beside me. He looks to my face, silently asking if he could open the door. I nod in reply, and I grip his arm as he pushes the game shop door open and helps walk me out into the cold.

My body immediately responds, reacting to the cold more fiercely then it had in months. I tremble against Yami but urge him to keep going, forcing myself to try and push the fear down. He lets go of me for a second to reach down and scoop up a small pile of snow. He then turns to me, holding the pile in front of him. I take it from him and the cold melting water goes through my mittens and onto my skin. I stiffen but force myself to use both my hands to form a snowball and before Yami realizes what I'm doing, I step back and toss the slightly packed snow into his face.

I watch as he slowly clears his face of the flurries and looks down at me with a smirk.

"So that's the game you want to play, Aibou?" he asks, taking a step in my direction.

I step back slowly, seeing mischief in his eyes but before I can run he jumps at me, successfully tackling me to the ground. I flinch as the snow hits the bare skin of my face but Yami quickly flips our positions so that I'm now sitting on top of him as he lays his head back in the snow, laughing quietly.

I smile, my hands splayed on his chest and my legs straddling his hips. I feel snow start to melt through my pant legs but as I sit on top of my Yami, I no longer feel any fear.

He tilts his head back up to look at me and his smirk returns. He grabs my hands and forces me to collapse on his chest. His arms encircle me and his lips catch mine in another kiss.

I quickly return the kiss, my hands automatically reaching up and entangling themselves in his multicolored hair. His tongue darts out and runs against my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance which I willingly give to him, our tongues quickly battling for dominance which Yami easily wins. His arms tighten around me and the kiss grows even deeper when-

"Jeez guys get a room! Yug, your house is right there!" Joey cries exasperated, as Yami and I pull apart, "There are children in the neighborhood!"

I feel my cheeks redden but Yami sits up and pulls me to him, giving Joey a glare but then catching my lips into yet another kiss as if Joey hadn't even said a word.

"Fine, I'll wait for ya in the house then. When you guys are done you'll find me raiding your hot chocolate stash," Joey replies with a wave and quickly entering the Game Shop.

"Why did you invite him again?" Yami mumbles against my lips, "He interrupted something very important."

"I think you'll get over it," I reply with a smile. I give him one more quick kiss before I push off of him and roll myself onto my back on the snow.

I flinch when the cold snow hits the back of my bare neck and for a moment it's like I'm back to that night eight years ago, but the moment passes when I feel Yami's cold hand caress the side of my face.

"Ready to do what we came out here to do?" Yami asks from beside me.

"Definitely."

And with that we both start moving our arms and legs over the freshly fallen snow. Our arms brush against each other as we work on our snow angels.

We both stop at the same time and Yami stands, pulling me up beside him carefully so we won't ruin our work. I smile as I look down at the two perfect angels.

They look almost exactly the same except one is slightly taller than the other. The angels wings collide on the edge, making it look like the two angels are holding hands.

"Perfect," Yami says, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you, Yami," I whisper as I take his hand in mine.

"For what, Chibi Ichi?" he asks, burying his face in my hair.

"For everything. Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for helping me to get over my fear."

"Of course, anything for you Chibi Ichi," Yami replies. I smile but then I shoot him a glare and a slight pout.

"Really? Then stop calling me Chibi Ichi!"

"Make me," Yami taunts playfully, once again showing a mischievous glint in his eye. But I make the first move this time, catching him off guard and tackling _him _onto the snow.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he laughs, "Aishiteru, Yugi."

"I love you too, Yami," I reply, knowing that the fear I've been harboring for all these years has finally left me. And in its place is the love I hold for my friend. My love.

My Yami.

-O-

**A/N:** And that is the end of my threeshot... I hope you've all enjoyed it! I've apreciated all the reviews I've gotten up to this point and I'm happy everyone has seemed to enjoy reading it! :) I know this epilogue was very very short but I also made sure to make it really fluffy. I hope you guys liked the fluff...

Anyways, for the quick translation: Chibi Ichi - Little One.

Once again, i hope you all enjoyed it and please review! This story is now over and I don't plan on making a sequel. So unless anyone gives me an idea I will now be working more on another YamixYugi story called Prisoner of Hope which I hope you check out in the near future. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
